1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing device and a program that compute the amount of distribution of ink distributed to each recording job so as to, for example, compute the ink cost in each recording job.
2. Related Art
In the related art, there is known a printing device that allocates the amount of usage of ink used in other jobs except a printing job, that is, the amount of usage of maintenance ink to each printing job to compute the sum of the amount of usage of ink used in a printing job and the allocated amount of usage of ink for each printing job. This is intended to compute the ink cost in each printing job when a printing device is shared by a plurality of people in an office or the like or by a plurality of departments. The printing device, for example, allocates the amount of usage of maintenance ink to a plurality of printing jobs which is the target for allocation either evenly or depending on the proportion of the amount of usage of ink in each printing job which is the target for allocation. More specifically, when the amount of usage of maintenance ink is 1 ml, the amount of usage of maintenance ink is allocated to a job A and a job B either evenly by 0.5 ml each or depending on the amount of usage of ink in the job A (2 ml) and the amount of usage of ink in the job B (8 ml) by 0.2 ml for the job A and 0.8 ml for the job B (refer to JP-A-2010-184371).
As such, the printing device in the related art can allocate the amount of usage of maintenance ink to a plurality of printing jobs at the time of the end of a plurality of printing jobs. However, the printing device in the related art does not consider how to appropriately allocate the amount of usage of maintenance ink to a printing job at the time of the end of the printing job.